ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Anarchy Rising
Anarchy Rising is an episode of both Kenn 10: Omnistorm and A-P Squad and a collaboration between writers of both series'. The episode takes place in an alternatedimension located in A-P Squad's universe, and features alternate versions of both Ayden Matthews and Kennedy Tennyson Story Hills of Chron A human silhouetted figure is shown talking with a being of a somehwat larger stature; the larger one a Chronosapien, the smaller obviously a human. The human figure wears a white doctor's coat with a light vest underneath, black shoes and dark gray pants: The man appears to be somewhere around middle age with slightly graying hair. He is the great time walker Professor Paradox. The one next to him is known as Chron; a blue-ish Gray chronosapien with blue eyes and gears on his arms legs and shoulders. He looked like an old somewhat warn out clock. Professor Paradox: "Of the infinate dimensions within this timeline I admit, this dimension is quite unpleasant: As if it gives off it's own darkness." Paradox commented calmly. Chron turned to him and pointed toward the time-void from which they were observing the events of this particular Dimension. Paradox followed to where the Chronosapien was pointing, taking notice of a somewhat familiar yet different figure., This Ayden had been walking home. Professor Paradox spoke "My my, Is that this world's Ayden Matthews?" Chron nodded as best a Chronosapien was able before he spoke. "Yes, Unlike many of the other worlds this Ayden grew to hate something, Something FAR bigger then himself." Professor Paradox nodded, hands going absently into the pockets of his lab coat to fiddle with the gold pocket watch within before he turned to stare at Chron. Professor Paradox: "Well shall we interfere?" Chron: "No, I've seen a million possibilities of how this would turn out if we were to interfere." A pause from the alien before he continued. "He'll die, Be incinerated, Turned into an alien monstrosity." None of those sounded very good, not at all actually so with a shrug Paradox spoke again. Professor Paradox: "Then...we shall watch." Bellwood Streets The camera zooms into Bellwood, Ayden looking on at the empty streets. Just WHY did the world agree to this corrupt government? Something too hard to control; something just BAD enough to make the world worse then it would have otherwise. He wanted a perfect world where he didn't need to worry about anything trying to control him, to tell him how to live... ianything./i Tennyson Household A sigh left the redheads lips as she slipped the metal and leather jacket over her shoulders, pulling the buckles to close and do up the jacket. Kennedy eyed herself in the hallway full length mirror casually as she passed it by. She didn't really care how she looked, there wasn't much need to care... the idea wasn't to be noticed, it was to remain in the background. Kennedy Tennyson, like much of the world's population did their best to stay out of the eye of the law, off of their radar: It was best for her and everyone else to not get caught doing something that was against the rules; bad things would happen if you got caught... the Government that had swooped in long before she was born would make sure of it. Mr Burgers Ayden Matthews had found a light literally within the darkness of Bellwood: There were rules, no lights in households beyond a certain time of night, eating establishments and stores were the exception. The place Ayden had found himself walking closer to was a Mr. Burgers, a fast food restaurant frequented by a large sum of Bellwood's teenaged to young adult population, as well as the occasional adult. From the shadows Ayden spotted two males, both looking like standard teenaged jocks, complete with football vests and smug teenaged sports player grins on their faces. They entered the resterauant, a football tucked under the arm of one of the taller one; neither were of consiquence. Ayden followed quickly behind them, no particular reason as to why... he just kind of did. Ayden noted that the Mr. Burgers barely had anyone in it; the light it gave off was a nice change from the darkness he'd been hanging around in for the past little while. Ayden had raven black hair and light blue eyes that contrasted with the darker clothes he wore. A grey shirt with a sort of T design in black going down the front, from the top of his body to the end of his torso. He wore a black jacket with grey shapes, blue jeans and black sneakers. All in all he looked somewhat unimpressive, he didn't stand out much among the equally dark clad teens that sparcely occupied the Mr. Burgers. At about the same time as the dark clad boy entered the resteraunt so too did the redheaded heroine Kennedy Tennyson; okay so she wasn't much of a hero... yet. A smirk played on the girl's features as she adjusted her gaze to flicker around the room, emerald eyes darting from one side to the other calmly before walking up to the counter. A small nod toward the casheer before she spoke. "I'll grab a bacon cheeseburger, extra bacon, and a Cream Soda." the teen ordered simply, slipping the money she would need to pay for it onto the counter, free hand moving to slip absently through the shoulder length red hair. The man behind the counter delivered the girl's order quickly before turning his attention toward Ayden, the boy having made his way up to the counter during Kennedy's order placement. " Just a cheeseburger, and a glass of water." He had a smile of mischief on his face, eyes gleaming with the clear and obvious desire for trouble. Immediately Ayden stared around the room, before taking his food and going to sit at an empty table. A tall man had walked up to see the teenager, He had blonde hair with a white t-shirt. The man spoke in a slightly aggravates voice. " Hey my friend and I were just about to sit there, You dont mind if we switch?" Ayden didn't reply right away, staring up at the blonde with dark bags under his eyes, an indication of sleep deprivation. " No" He said finally, voice low, waiting just until the other guy had left to see his friend. Kennedy stared quietly at Ayden as he made his order, smirking slightly. Who ordered water at a fast food place? That meant you had to pay for the water... water was free, that was just dumb! The redhead took her food and followed Ayden, stopping just before the table just as the blonde man went off to go hang with his friend. "Hey, mind if I join you?" She asked, quirking a brow at Ayden. Sure, there were a few empty tables but going to fast food places and sitting alone was kinda lame... Ayden would nod as he let the girl sit in front of him. The guy on the counter was doing a disgusting job of keeping up with this place. "So why'd you want to sit with me?" Ayden asked in a usually monotone voice. He scratched somewhere around his neck. PAUSED Characters *Anarchist Ayden *Chron * Professor Paradox *Anarchist Kennedy Tennyson Category:A-P Squad Category:CharmcasterX Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:MercilessOne